The School They Left
by History-of-Hell
Summary: NEEDS BETA/HIATUS, POSSIBLE ABANDOMMENT! OK, this has changed a bit. Its still in the 'E' shaped house but the flock are different ages and theres a new flock as well. sorry i'm still no good at summaries.
1. I'll give them anything they want

**The School They Left And Never Went Back To.**

Hey, this is an ONESHOT, but if you want me to do more chapters then just review and I'll add more chapters. Ok, so this is about how the flock felt when they left the school.

this is my first story so if its no good its because i've never written a story before.

so if it is sorry.

**Chapter 1: I'll give them anything they want.**

**MAX POV**

"OH. MY. GOD!" I almost laughed, even though we had just escaped from the school, a science lab/prison we had grown up in, Nudge was even more talkative than ever, if that was possible, "WE ESCAPED, WE REALLY ESCAPED! I can't believe it, can you believe it? I mean I thought we were gonna be stuck in that place forever I never thought we would escape or that we would get help from a _whitecoat_, I mean Jeb, He was _sorry _for us? That's just _so_ un-whitecoaty, and Jeb was like the head of the department or something and it's like he _helped _us I can't believe that either, can you believe that?"

"No", Iggy said along with The Gasman

"Not really", Fang and I said

"Nuh", said Angel.

"Awwwww, Angel's First word", Crooned Nudge.

"Errr Nudge, I don't think 'Nuh' is a word" I said

"Course it is", Nudge Argued, "It's 'No' And 'Huh' Nuh, see?"

"Yes, I see" I didn't but I _really_ couldn't put up with Nudge talking about a word that doesn't exist.

"That's mean" Fang said smirking.

"What?"

"Your lying to her" Ahh Fang, the ever talkative one.

"And?"

"She's seven give her a break"

"For what?"

"Well she doesn't know that 'Nuh' Isn't a word"

"Wow, That's", I counted on my fingers "NINE words"

"Very funny", said Fang sarcastically

"Yup"

"Hey, Max?" said Gazzy

"Yeah?" I replied

"Can we stay there?" He said, we all looked where he was pointing. There was a house it looked like an 'E' on its side and the bars of the 'E' were canterlevered on stilts.

"why not?, we'll just have to see if anybody's there"

"YAY!" Ig, Gazzy and Nudge yelled.

This time I did laugh.

These kids were so sweet and and they deserved a home , if this house was lived in I would kick out the owners just to give them a real home.

"I'll tell Jeb", Fang said and he flew towards the car Jeb was driving in him not having wings and all so it was kinda hard for him to fly. **(A/N I know most people would explain the wings when they're mentioned but I'm going to wait till they're in the house just so you know when I'm going to mention them)**

Ah Fang is he ever the strong and silent type, no actualy he's the macho, heroic, strong and silent type. Well he always had been at the school.


	2. FANG GETS A POV!

**The School They Left**

_**Hey, everybody, a BIG thanks to anybody that reviewed my first chapter considering the length of it so, uh, once again thanks.**_

_**This is the second chapter and FANG'S FIRST P.O.V! W'HOO!**_

_**And, uh, as always: **_

_Max's thoughts are like this._

**Angel's thoughts are like this.**

_**And I'm Like This.**_

_**Oh, And, uh, two new ones:**_

Fang's thoughts are like this

**Flash's (new character's) thoughts are like this.**

_**Ok, so, uh, Movin' On: **_

**Chapter 2**: **FANG GETS A P.O.V AND A FAMILY. What else would you want??**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FANG P.O.V**

As I flew down to Jeb's car I think I heard a small voice in my head saying **'Why did Jeb help us?'**

WHO or WHAT the hell was that??? I thought. Was it my 'conscience'?? It is called a conscience isn't it??

**Yes Fang it is a conscience. And it's Angel.**

ANGEL?!

**Yes Angel.**

OK, This isn't weird at all.

When I saw Jeb's car I knocked on the window, he looked up. When he saw me he stopped the car and rolled down the window so I landed and folded in my wings.

"Yes Fang?" Said Jeb

"Uh, were gonna stop at a house we saw if it's empty so you can uh, follow us if you want" I said

"Thank you for telling me" he replied.

"S'Okay" I started to fly off but then remembered what angel had asked and turned back around to Jeb "Why did you help us get out of the school?''

"I felt sorry for you, and 'children don't belong in cages'"

"OK, well thanks anyways"

"You're welcome Fang".

As I flew up back to the flock I thought Jeb's last words back to Angel.

**I thought Nudge was lying.**

She has been know to exagerate but not lying.

**Oh, I thought it was the same thing**

Hey, how come you're talking to me in my mind??

**I guess I send thoughts or read peoples minds as a skill or something.**

Oh, I never thought of that but I guess your right.

**I'm always right.**

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Max

"Yeah, I'm fine Just thinking' to Angel" I replied

Max looked a little confused "you were _thinking_ to angel?"

"yeah, in my mind, she can read minds or something"

"oh, great, can't we have any secrets any more?"

"I guess not"

"WOW, THIS PLACE IS AMAZING" Nudge yelled while we were eatin' in the kitchen of the

'E' shaped house and covering' our ears.

"so Fang", Max asked and everyone turned there attention to us "how was Angel talking to you in your mind?"

ANGEL WAS TALKING TO YOU IN YOUR MIND?!" everyone apart from me and Max yelled.

"Yes" I said "she has a skill to send thoughts or read minds"

"cool" Nudge said

Why can Angel send thoughts into Fangs head though?" asked Max.

"She sent thoughts into your head?" Jeb asked amazed

"erm…Yeah" I replied

"well when you were created you were given certain skills to help you survive. Like 'The Gasman' is it?

"yeah" Iggy Said Looking in the area of Jeb's forehead. Oh yeah, Iggy's blind. I'll explain later. "haven't you smelt him before?"

"no I haven't, but it may be that angel has a skill to read minds or put thoughts into somebody's mind, like The Gasman can imitate any sound or voice"

"I think I can do both" Angel said

"How do you know?" I asked

"because Gazzy thinks he's about to lift off"

"NO!" we all yelled

"Gazzy if you do that you can live in a tree like a real bird" Max threatened.

"Oh, um, I guess I can do it outside" Said Gazzy sounding fearful.

"Yes, you can" Max said, "or else"

After we had eaten we watched some TV then went to bed.

While I was in bed I thought about what we would do.

I mean we were created as experiments, an experiment that made us only 98% human and 2% bird so that explains the wings for you.

But it isn't so good because even though we can fly for free without an aeroplane we might be killed at any second because the school, which is the science lab we grew up in, made another experiment that wants us dead.

There called erasers and they have the power of turning into a wolf when ever they want.

The school uses them as guards and executioners. To them we're six moving targets, prey smart enough to be a fun challenge.

But the experiment apparently gave us powers and they also gave us night vision.

They tried to improve Iggy's night vision but they made him blind for ever. Clever huh?

I lay in bed for a while, then decided too go for a fly around to clear my head.

I flew around doing a few tricks and was about to go back when something caught my eye.

A fire? I flew back as quickly as possible to wake-up Max and Iggy.

"Max." I said shaking her.

"Wha-?" said Max.

"I saw a fire out n the woods, it might be erasers."

"What?" whisper-yelled Max.

"There's a fire out in the woods and it might be erasers" I repeated.

"OK, should we go check it out?"

"I never thought of doing that" I said sarcasticly

"Really? Damn. Max beat my sarcasm hands-down.

"Really, I wanted to cuddle up in your bed and shake in fear"

"cuddle up and shake in fear in your own bed"

"What's goin' on?" we looked up and saw Iggy in the doorway.

"Fang saw a fire in the woods, we were gonna check it out wanna come?"

"Sure" Iggy said sounding slightly confused "but whats so great about a fire I can make one with dental floss"

"We think it might be erasers" Max told him "and when have you ever made a fire out of dental floss?"

"lets just say that you shouldn't breathe in to much in the kitchen" Iggy explained " on second thought don't go into the kitchen for about 6 hours, 7 to be on the safe side"

"Yeah 'cause your sooo safe" Max said beating my sarcasm _again._

"OK lets go then" I said

"Yeah, lets kick some eraser butt" said Iggy.

And we flew off towards the fire

It was still there but it was dying down a lot so it was kinda hard to see any of the people from our hight. "Should we go and check it out?" I asked.

"yeah I think we should" Max said she sounded a bit worried but I couldn't comfort her now when we were in possible danger and because I'm the emotionless Fang.

Max grabbed Iggy's hand and we folded in our wings and dived down towards the fire.

We were about 4 seconds away when we heard voices so we slowed to a stop and hovered to listen.

"I don't care if the school will kill us for not doing what they told us to do, I'm not going to kill my brother or any of his flock" said a girl with jet black hair with red streaks in it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Ok, I'm leaving it there on a cliff-hanger because I'm evil. He he he.**_

_**And I'm sorry I didn't explain the wings very well at all.**_

_**And if you can guess which one is me from one line then you are extremely smart.**_

_**And just so you know one of the people Fang, Max and Iggy are listening to are Fang's brother and sister and they are triplets, then he has a 1-year-old brother, and a 9 year old brother and his mom and dad. that's all I'm gonna say for now. **_

_**All will be explained in the next chapter and it won't be a cliff-hanger. I promise.**_

_**I am open to suggestions at any point in the story until near the end, so any ideas for this story tell me and I'll try my best to fit them in to my future chapters.**_

_**And check out my profile page it's not much but it's still pretty good. . . Ok I'm lying its terrible. But still check it out.**_

_**Oh, And, uh, By the way, uh, pppllleeeaaaassseee review. It's a little button so don't be scared it won't bite.**_

_**~^Gg Loony Tunes^~**_


End file.
